


A first time with you

by brightningstar



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightningstar/pseuds/brightningstar
Summary: A fic I did a while back now for 31 days of wayhaven for the wayhaven month and it was a blast to re writing this with help of one of my dearest friend that I met through this incredible fandomKudos/comments are appreactied !
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 8





	A first time with you

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I did a while back now for 31 days of wayhaven for the wayhaven month and it was a blast to re writing this with help of one of my dearest friend that I met through this incredible fandom
> 
> Kudos/comments are appreactied !

Elizabeth saw Adam peeking through inside of her room as he was outside of her door, his icy green stare looking at her while she was standing in front of him in her night gown as she was tying her hair behind . Adam couldn't lose sight of her . He wanted her. He wanted her so badly , the desire and hunger with lust with a little affection he had for her. 

She walked up to him and placed her palm on his chest as she bit her lower lip.

Looking into his green eyes as he roamed her body with his one hand placing onto her waist as she pulled her closer to him, him stroking her hair lightly as he looked at her deeply. As he roamed under her nightgown stroking her right nipple, he heard a soft whimper from her as he touched her every feature. Every part of her body.

He kept on circling around her nipple with his thumb as she was gasping more , tilting her head back a little as she takes in the pleasure he's giving her. 

"Adam…

She gasped even more , wanting more as she tangled her hands around his neck to use it as a leverage. He leaned over her neck as he started sucking on it , trailing all the way down her breasts , lightly kissing it and going back up , kissing her collarbone with his other hand on moving in circles massaging her back. 

She moaned even more as he closed the door behind them , locking it and capturing Elizabeth's lips with his , kissing her softly as she deepened the kiss by grabbing his hair as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back passionately more deeper as the kiss set them both on fire, their bodies tangled close together rubbing against each other. He kissed her deeply one more time as he pulled away and they both gasped for air, their foreheads and their lips close to each other with their closed eyes. 

Their Clothes slowly lose their way from their bodies bit by bit as they are completely both bare by now. 

Elizabeth's hand tracing her finger on his chest as he leads her onto her bed and slowly lowers her down , so she's on her back as he moves between her legs.

Adam takes off her nightgown and then slides off her underwear, his fingers brushing against her clit as he looked down at her, he saw her softly gasping again closing her eyes .

He leans forward to her and catches his lips with hers moving up her both hands above her head intertwining their fingers together as he kisses her softly yet passionately again.

She tilts her head and kisses him back as she draws him closer with her legs pressing him closer as he moves down to kiss her jawline , moving up to her collarbone and up to her inner thigh kissing both of them softly and each part of her body kissed very slowly. 

He stopped and took off his clothes leaving them both completely bare and naked. He slid one finger into her clit as he started pushing it in and out very slowly , only to hear the Detective quiet whimpers as she tried to roll her hips against him . She moved her head back as she gasped and then looked back at Adam. Only seeing him groaning and her putting her hand against his chest. He slightly smirked to himself and slid a second finger in keeping up the pace but pushing it deeper . 

Another moan escapes her mouth as she turns to Adam oh yet again. He stops and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"I-I want you inside of me. Now." She said with a ragged breath. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you-" . He was cut off before he could say anything. 

  
  


"Yes , I am so sure" .He nodded back as he pressed her down and thrusted into her as they both moaned and Adam started rocking his hips slowly against hers very slowly. 

He was holding her hands more harder with each thrust into her deeper as he picked up his pace more ,closing his eyes and groaning loudly with his mouth opened wide.

as he moves his other hand on her hip , holding her steady and down as he moves his hips quicker now buckling against her as she opens her mouth wider in yet again moans. 

" _More_ " She whispered as she took another gasp trying to arch her back.

Adam was throbbing against her thighs as he was moving faster now let go of her other hand as he used his one hand to put it up against her wall.

He thrusted forward more deeper with another thrust moving harder, her one leg on his shoulder so he got better access as she was close that she was trying to hold it back.

"Adam… I'm c-close" … she said her voice trailing off as he kept moving his hips against her, he hissed and groaned as he looked down at her . 

"Then c-come for me" 

Her hands behind her head as her back was arched from the pleasure she was receiving from him . 

She couldn't hold her breath for long. Her mouth wide opened . Sweat on her face dripping on her cheeks while Adam was thrusting so much deeper into her . 

The bed under them rocking more quicker under their weight. 

Adam covering Elizabeth mouth gently over her lips as he quickened his pace more , until the small crack of breaking could be heard under them . Adam's hand moving from her mouth to Elizabeth's waist again throbbing more and more. 

Until Elizabeth couldn't hold on anymore . The patience she couldn't hold that she was losing . She screamed loudly .

The whimpers and gasping fill the room yet again. 

. She moaned out his name as the room was filled with moans and giggles as the bed frame was hitting against the wall moving very fast and moaned again.

"Adam …!" 

Her head was hitting the wall as their bodies moved in rhythm. He was slowly slowing down his pace hitting in the most sensitive spot as she felt them coming as he hitted her c-spot and she let out a very loud moan which escaped the whole room. As she jerked her hips up and down again with her eyes still very close as they both moaned.

_ "Oh Elizabeth..."  _

His Moan spreading all across the room. While his head was bowed down. His eyes never leaving Elizabeth's. 

His hands still gripping hard Elizabeth's we wrists both on each side. 

He was going in very slowly again , while Elizabeth gripped his messy sweaty hair and tangled her fingers into them. 

While looking again at Adam staring into his icy green eyes. Which were one of the beautiful eyes she seen in her life. 

The affection and love he could give her—are giving her, is what Elizabeth never believed could happen ever since she broke up with Bobby. 

He suddenly stopped like a pause and buried his face in the crotch of her neck as he breathed and kissed her shoulder. Both of them breathing in and collapsing on the bed together side by side. 

Adam's hand reached his nightstand and grabbed the cloth and already prepared water as she moved Elizabeth's hand gently from his chest. As be slowly lowered himself again while looking concerned into Elizabeth's eyes. 

"May I?" 

She was still staring into his eyes , with a geniue smile as she stroked his cheek gently nodding her head. 

"Yes , you may" 

He grabbed the cloth tighter already prepared before and now wetted a little as he started to clean her up between her legs gently as he kissed her spot there and caressed her inner thigh a little. 

Elizabeth chuckled down to herself as Adam layed by her side again. Elizabeth hand on his torso again . 

As she drew patterns on his chest , just smiling up to him with a grin on her face as she looked at him . She didn't expected anything from him .

Any gesture. Even ever they get together. 

Adam smiled down at her too. Ever warming smile showing up his dimples which was only reserved for her. 

"Adam?" 

"Yes?" He asked her back in return , with a concerning yet warm smile still remaining on his face. 

"I must say , you're really making me happy. Even right now" 

"I— , you are making me really happy too Elizabeth" 

Now them both staring at each other. As the silence spreads quickly again before Elizabeth speaks up again , while rubbing her sleepy eyes with both of her hands.

"I love you , Adam" 

"I love you too Elizabeth, but we probably get some sleep" 

She yawned as she snuggled up more to him.

His arm cradling her closer as he wrapped it around her shoulder. 

"Mm , Yes but will you stay with me like this?" 

"Of course I will , as long as you want" 

She simply nodded as she slowly started to closing her sleepy eyes. With open one half lid of her eye looking at Adam. 

Adam took the blanket covering them up more under the blanket sheets as he laid beside her , tucking a strap of her hair behind her ear out of her face and spooning her from behind as they cuddled together in bed for the rest of the night.

  
  



End file.
